


Tangled

by EndlessRain



Series: Team Free Willma [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always-a-girl!Castiel, F/F, Fallen Castiel, Femslash, Fluff, Human Castiel, Rule 63, Silly, always-a-girl!Dean, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl!Dean helps Always-in-a-female-vessel!Castiel with ridiculously unruly hair because the lazy ex-angel never bothered to learn how to handle her own hair, god dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Deanna was trying so, so, _so_ hard to ignore the series of grunts and moans from down the hall. Castiel was making noises of what Dee thought was possibly frustration? Definitely not sexual… nope. No way.

And if Deanna Winchester was walking down the hallway of the bunker to knock on her friend’s door and see exactly what was happening with her… well. That was out of friendly concern. Swear to god.

Cas’s door wasn’t shut all the way so all Deanna had to do was push it open slightly to find the fallen angel sitting on her bed looking like she was ready to kill someone.

“What?” She snapped, glaring up at Deanna through her thick eyelashes. She had exactly two hairbrushes and one comb stuck in her giant curls.

Deanna burst into laughter.

Janie Novak had always had thick, black, curly, _enormous_ hair, that had been tied in a neat bun at the top of her head since the day Cas possessed her. Whenever a spare curl had sprung loose it was always mojo’d back into place without a second thought.

Apparently this meant that Castiel had never learned how to brush her own goddamn hair.

Castiel scowled, and tugged at the black comb knotted on the side of her head. “This isn’t funny!”

“No, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Deanna said, taking a deep breath. “It’s just-“ she cut herself off with another spout of laughter. If Cas hadn’t fallen Deanna would have sworn Cas might have smited her. 

Deanna wiped her eyes, and sat down next to her friend. She raised her eyebrows and Cas nodded, giving her permission to help. Deanna turned Cas so that she was directly in front of her and swung her legs to that they were on either side. Cas’s wild curls sprung up in every direction, looking about as frantic as she did.

“I didn’t know what to do when it all started falling out of the bun,” Castiel explained, her voice low and embarrassed. “I always just used my Grace to put it back into the pins.”

“You’re fuckin’ lazy sometimes, Cas.” Deanna murmured, working the comb out of her hair. “There,” she said, holding it up for Cas to see, “One down, two to go.”

“I believe there are some bobby pins in there as well.”

Castiel’s hair was massive. It was beautiful, but massive. The only other time Deanna had seen it completely down was when Castiel had fallen the first time, and Deanna and Sam had to pick her up at the hospital. It had gotten pretty tangled and messy, so Sam had sat her down and combed it out for her, despite her moans and groans in protest. After Sam had placed her thick mop back in its rightful place on the crown of her head, Cas had announced that Sam was cruel and that hair was useless.

“Jesus, Cas, have you even _washed_ it since… y’know?”

“Metatron stole my Grace and I fell?” 

Deanna winced. “Yeah, that.”

Cas shrugged. “I took showers, if that’s what you mean. I kind of just left my hair alone, though.”

Deanna sighed.

She tugged at the hairbrush, and Cas yelped. She turned around and smacked Deanna on the arm. “Deanna! That really hurt!”

De snorted. “Welcome to humanity, having hair is a bitch.”

“Is that why yours is so short?” Cas asked quietly.

Deanna sighed. “Partially, yes.”

Castiel didn’t ask what the other reasons were, and Deanna was grateful.

She didn’t want to have to explain that when she was eleven John grabbed her by her braid during a training exercise and pulled, hard.

She didn’t want to recount how John told her that she was already weak because she was small and a girl, and that if she wanted to not be useless she needed to keep her hair short. She didn’t want to talk about getting back to the hotel room that night and crying while she shaved her head with John’s electric razor and Sammi stared at her in confusion. She didn’t want to explain how John got home and yelled at her for cutting all of her beautiful blonde locks away.

And she especially didn’t want to explain how she cried when her hair grew back brown, and it made her feel less close to her mother, so she just kept it short.

Deanna didn’t want to explain those things, and she didn’t have to. Cas reached out and clasped the top of Deanna’s leg, which was resting against her knee. Deanna didn’t have to explain, she didn’t need to.

She worked in silence for a while, working the last brush out from her hair, pulling the last few strands out with a grunt. Cas winced, and De muttered an apology.

“Thank you, Deanna.” Cas told her, turning around to face her. “Perhaps I should cut my hair to be short like yours?”

The hunter shook her head. “No way, Cas, with your curly mop? You’d have an afro. You should just keep it long. Besides,” she said, fiddling with the ends of one of her curls, suddenly aware of how close they were, “it’s… it’s really pretty.”

Cas beamed at her. “What about… what about makeup? Should I start wearing makeup?” Janie had been wearing a thin line of perfectly winged eyeliner the day that Castiel possessed her, but it must have washed off when Castiel showered the first time after falling.

Deanna shrugged. “Do you want to wear makeup? I could help you.”

Cas frowned at her. “You don’t wear makeup, Sam does.”

Dean snorted. “Just because I don’t cake it on like Sammi doesn’t mean I don’t wear any. I just put on a little bit, see?” She tugged at her eyelashes and held up her fingers, covered in black crumbs.

Cas’s lips formed a surprised little ‘O’, and Deanna fought really hard not to kiss them. 

The ex-angel’s eyes slid up to meet Deanna’s and before she knew what was happening, Castiel was placing a kiss on the side of her lip.

Deanna jerked back and wiped her lips.

“Y-yeah, well. Your hair’s mostly fixed now. We can go pick up some special shampoo at the store for you later, that’ll help make it not so…giant.”

Cas nodded, clearly disappointed by De’s dismissal. “Thank you.”

De swallowed thickly. Cas’s giant hair fell down around her face freely, jumping up into the air before falling down again, practically defying gravity. She had always been beautiful, Deanna knew, but in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful.

“Can I braid it?” Deanna blurted.

Cas shrugged. “Is that possible?” She held up one of her curls as if itwould bite her. “Can you do anything with this hair?”

“’Course you can!” Deanna said cheerfully, manhandling her around.

“Here.”

She gently pulled back her hair and bunched it up at her neck. She pulled her hold of it into three parts, and Cas hissed in pain as the hairs separated.

“”M sorry.” Deanna mumbled. Cas squeezed Deanna’s foot. It was an odd gesture, but it was nice.

She twisted the three parts into one, and thought back to all the times she had done this before. “I used to braid Sammi’s hair all the time, when we were kids.”

“Deanna.” Cas said, and she knew that this was her way of saying _you don’t have to talk about it._

But Deanna wanted to. She wanted to talk to Castiel about her life.

“Dad, he uh, he didn’t exactly encourage our feminine side, y’know? I’m pretty sure he wished that we were boys.”

Cas hummed in acknowledgement, but said nothing more. It was enough, though. It was _I’m listening._

“Yeah, I uh, I cut my hair before I was even a teenager, but Sam refused. I don’t think she actually cared about being girly, I think it was just one of her ways of rebelling,” Deanna chuckled. “And you know what? I encouraged it. I’d braid her hair for her whenever she asked, sometimes even when she didn’t. ‘nd when she got to high school and all the other girls were wearing makeup, I sat down and taught her all that stuff, too.”

“You did?”

“Yep,” Deanna told her, swelling with pride for her younger sister. “All that blendy eyeshadowy stuff she does? I taught her how to do that shit.”

“You did well. She’s beautiful.”

Deanna reached the end of the braid then, her hands freezing. She handed the end of the braid to Castiel. “Hold this, I’m gonna go look for a hair-tie.”

As she reached the door Castiel spoke up, “Deanna, I think you’re beautiful too.”

Deanna’s heart clenched, but she forced out a laugh. “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad yourself.” Sonouvabitch.

Deanna wandered out into the main room where she found Sam and Kevin watching some movie that she suspected was some sort of Lifetime movie, but she didn’t look too closely, mostly because she was worried she’d get sucked into it.

“Hey, do you have a hair-tie, I can borrow?” She asked her sister, leaning against the table.

“Dude, why?” Sam squinted at her in a look that said _what the fucking fuck are you up to_ , but then tugged her long caramel hair out of its ponytail and presented it to her.

“It’s for Cas.” She mumbled, and scurried away before she could be questioned further.

When she returned to the safety of Cas’s room, Castiel smiled up at her so brightly that she could have gone blind.

“Why the hell do you smile so much, now?” Deanna demanded, shoving the hair-tie at her.

Castiel ignored the question, and held up the circle between two fingers and stared at it, still holding her braid in place.

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Deanna grumbled, snatching back the hair-tie. “I have to teach you everything.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, as they sat back down on the bed.

“’Spose I’m gonna have to teach you how to use a tampon and shit.” De grumped, and she twisted the band around Cas’s hair.

Castiel made a face, and Deanna laughed.

“I’m guessin’ you’ve already had your period since falling, huh?”

“It was not a pleasant experience.”

“No, it really isn’t. Sorry, pal.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped, as if she had been expecting a different answer. “Janie’s wife never got hers. She was barren.”

“Good for fuckin’ Janie’s wife.” Geez, what was Janie’s wife’s name anyway? Whatever.

“I suppose so.” Castiel agreed. She turned around and faced Deanna, She cupped her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said, like it was some great, profound truth.

“You already said that. Like, twice.”

Cas’s lips twisted into a half-grin and her eyes were saying way too many things that Deanna couldn’t handle and who the hell gave her the right to be so beautiful anyways-

Deanna’s body was apparently way ahead of her brain because she pressed her lips against Cas’s and Cas was kissing her back and there were hands on her hips.

De broke away and bite her lip nervously.

“Uh, you’re really pretty.” she said. God she was stupid, who the fuck says things like that? Real smooth, Winchester.

Castiel chuckled and leaned in again, and Deanna was glad that she could use her mouth for something else instead of talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have a giant crush on Rule 63!Dean and also on Lorde so I had to find a way to combine the two. 
> 
> It's impossible to find time to write in between school and the school newspaper and clubs and college apps and SATs so basically the first chance I had all month to write I jumped for it so I could write something small. As soon as I get accepted into college I'll put out something big.


End file.
